Multiuser voice chat systems may involve multiple computer game participants playing a computer game and chatting with each other during game play. Regardless of the setting, when multiple people are using voice chat, one approach would be to have every person broadcast to every other person, e.g., in the game, but as understood herein, this would quickly cascade the number of audio streams being transmitted back and forth.